This invention relates to rooftop carriers for bicycles. More particularly it relates to a wind deflecting device mountable on the carrier or on a bicycle for protecting a bicycle carried on a carrier from the oncoming airstream and from insects and debris.
One particular carrier system is that made by the Thule Company, a well-known Swedish company which manufactures a system having a variety of mounting means for bicycles. The mounting means of particular interest are the upright and fork mount. In the upright type, a bicycle with its wheels attached is fixed upright to the carrier. In the fork mount type, the bicycle is fixed in the upright position, but its front wheel is removed and the front of the bicycle is fixed through the fork by means of what is called a "false axle" or skewer.
One of the primary problems encountered by bicyclists when carrying their bicycles on the roof of a vehicle is the damage and unsightliness and general disagreeableness of insects, dust, exhaust and road spray, impacting the bicycle during travel. Also, there is some lesser frequency of impingement of debris such as pebbles which can cause either cosmetic or functional damage to the bicycle.
It would be of considerable value to have a device for protecting bicycles while in transit from being struck by insects, debris, etc. which is upright in use but which may be pivoted downward and collapsed to a storage position when no bicycle is present on the rack or in the presence of a bicycle when the protective function is not desired or when quick access to the bicycle is desired. In addition, the device would provide for reduction in air resistance by a streamlined shape.